What is Love?
by raybow
Summary: Finn decides to help Quinn, after she comes out as bisexual to him. Will it backfire?


Quinn was just sitting there, on the edge of the stage when he walked in, and swinging her legs.

"Quinn?" Finn asked, joining her on the edge. He had come because she was still crazy hot, and he was kind of into her. When she had kissed him after the football game, and then run away, he had dreamt about her for like the whole weekend. Not even sex dreams, just like… normal dreams. He never dreamed about a girl before, not like this.

"Finn," she replied, peering up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you asked me here," he said, nudging her gently, with a smile.

"I broke up with Sam," Quinn said, no trace of sadness in her voice.

"Whoa," Finn said, not sure what to think.

"Stop panicking Finn, you're making the face again," Quinn said harshly, her hazel eyes flashing.

"I just mean, we kissed once and like, I get it because I like you too. I just, feel bad for Sam," Finn shrugged.

"Oh god Finn, I didn't do it for _you,_" she hissed, pulling away from his arm.

"Oh god, Scary! Quinn," he gulped.

"That is so insulting," Quinn said angrily.

"Dude I'm sorry, I just mean that… you _did _kiss me?" Finn pointed out, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I know I did," Quinn admitted, "It was a nice kiss," she rewarded him with a smile, and he lapped it up. ]

Finn sighed, "Then what's going on Quinn? Why did you ask me to come here?" he demanded, slightly annoyed.

"I left the cheerios," she said, carefully.

"That was a really awesome, and brave decision Quinn," Finn praised her again, because he loved that she had done it. She had been brave and passionate, and looking out for her best friend Brittany.

"I'm trying to be more honest, with myself," Quinn's voice was shaking as she spoke, he looked over at her, she was crying.

"Quinn, what's going on?" Finn asked.

"I'm not gay," she replied.

"I didn't think you were," Finn was confused, "Did someone say something?"

"Finn, I'm trying to tell you th-that," she looked at him sadly, "I might not be gay, but I do like a girl,"

Finn sat there, silent. He wasn't sure what to say. It's not like he cared what she was. If she liked girls or guys. But he didn't know how to comfort her, and she really needed to be comforted.

"That's okay," he said, carefully, "No matter what, you're still one of the bravest and smartest girls I know, Quinn,"

Quinn laughed, "I hardly deserve that, after what I did to you,"

"That was over a year ago Quinn," Finn shook his head, remembering their sophomore year, "You were scared, and you did what you thought you had to do. Do I wish it were different? Yeah," Finn said sadly. Quinn had gotten pregnant with his best friend, and lied to him about it when they had dated previously. Finn didn't really think about it a lot, he mostly just kind of moved on. He figured Quinn was terrified, and mostly just wanted to be her friend in the end.

"You're a good person which is why I want to tell you this," Quinn explained, her hazel eyes met his and she bit her lip.

"You can tell me anything," Finn promised.

"Don't get mad," Quinn warned.

"Okay," Finn said, nervously.

"The girl I think I like? It's Rachel. It started sometime last year, after we broke up. Then it just continued onto this year. It's why I try to be less mean to her, and why I can't even stand to be around her. I like her so much that it _hurts _Finn," Quinn sounded pained, as she explained it all to Finn.

Finn thought for a second, "Um, give me a second to like formulate my thoughts," he said.

"Of course," Quinn conceded, falling into silence beside him.

Finn thought. The way she said she felt about Rachel, was the way Rachel had said she had felt about him. The same words. Finn realized how serious this was and he gulped.

"That's a lot Quinn, are you, like… okay?" Finn asked. As far as he knew, Rachel was completely straight. But, maybe….?

"I'm as okay, as I will ever be," Quinn shrugged her shoulders, and twirled her long fingers through her long blonde hair.

"What can I do?" Finn asked, "Just tell me. I live with Kurt so, I actually know a lot about this stuff,"

"I just wanted to tell someone," Quinn admitted, "Someone besides myself. I wanted to be able to admit it,"

"I think it's brave of you," he said again. He hated that it made him want to kiss her even more. But he ignored that, his friend needed him right now.

"I know that anything with Rachel is, impossible," Quinn sighed as she put her head in her hands.

"I think she's straight," Finn said, "But like, I don't really care if you want to try,"

Quinn laughed, "Finn, I'm not going to try. Even if Rachel was interested in girls, or even me… Have you met my parents? You have. You were there when they kicked me out last year,"

He remembered the timer on the microwave and the way Quinn's mother had stood by, crying silently. He had helped pack as swiftly as he could as she cried silently beside him. Later that night, she had been sleeping in his bed, while he slept on the floor. He remembered how she had cried more, and how nauseous it made him. But then, she had gotten up the next day and made everyone breakfast. She had spoken about being relieved because her baby wouldn't be around hate, to Finn in private. Quinn was always strong. But, she was right.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, not sure what else to stay.

"Don't be sorry," Quinn shook her head, "I just, when I get to college I can explore it more. It's not like I only like girls. I liked you last year and, um, I sort of liked Puck,:"

"Did you like Sam?" Finn asked, curiously.

"I thought I could like Sam. He's adorable and funny, and his lips remind me of hers," she chuckled softly, "I just couldn't though. After I kissed you, I realized that nothing would make me _not _like Rachel,"

Finn just sat there.

"There's more," Quinn said, "My mom, she knows, I think she sort of knows because I talk about Rachel a lot. She saw something I had written for English class, about two girls falling in love. She told me that Rachel was a bad influence, even just being in fucking glee club and never talking to her… and that we had to go to church more," Quinn took a breath and looked at Finn with these large hazel eyes, as if pleading for help.

"Oh shit, now what?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, I find a nice boy, I actually like and convince my mom that I'm not like, half gay or whatever?" Quinn shrugged her own shoulders and Finn found himself laughing.

"I'm sorry," he said when Quinn gave him a look, "It's just, this is all so sad and absolutely insane… But Quinn, why did you kiss me?"

"You're the only other person I've loved," Quinn admitted, "When you talked to me about glee, I just felt _something,_ and I remembered how kind and caring you were, and how much I loved you,"

"Oh," Finn said.

"I wanted to feel some way about anyone else, why not my first love?" Quinn sighed, "I wasn't trying to use you, this is why I'm telling you the truth,"

"I do appreciate that," Finn said, "Quinn, you were my first love, which means you're also my friend,"

Quinn laughed, "I don't really have many of those,"

Finn chuckled to himself, and thought about how he had a type. Quinn and Rachel, the two girls he had mainly dated in the past two years were really similar.

"You and Rachel are a lot alike," he said.

"Rachel Berry is much better than I ever could be," Quinn whispered.

"No Quinn, you're just as smart as she is. You're talented too, maybe not like her, but you don't want to be a singer, right?" Finn asked, nudging her again.

"You're always so sweet," Quinn whispered, "I wish I could just date you. It would get my mom off my back, and make things easier,"

Finn knew it was a bad idea as he was saying it. But, he was single and not really into anyone much at the moment. It was perfect.

"So, date me," Finn urged, "Just for a little while. It's not like we both wouldn't like, get benefits from it or whatever,"

"What, our reputations?" Quinn snorted.

"Well if you're kinda popular, your mom's gonna be more satisfied. I'm still the quarter back Quinn," Finn pointed out.

"Maybe," Quinn mused.

"It's not like we aren't friends. We could stand hanging out all the time, and it'll only be for like, a few months," Finn said.

"A-are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know if it's like the best idea, but I'm kinda tired of actually dating. This'll be a nice break," he laughed.

"I am too," Quinn admitted, "It would be a nice break," she agreed, she leaned on his shoulder.

"So, what do you say Quinn, will you be my fake girlfriend?" Finn jokingly asked.

"How romantic, I can't refuse," Quinn giggled.

Finn sighed, not quite sure what he had gotten into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They decided to come out as a couple, the next week. All they did was hold hands, but the rumors and gossip flew. Sam slammed his locker, like really hard, and sat in the back of the room in glee club. Rachel sang a sad song about lost love, and Quinn squeezed his hand the whole time. He didn't know if he hated Rachel then, for making his friend hurt. But, when she was done, he clapped with everyone else.

Rachel did corner him at his locker, "She cheated on you too Finn," she accused, "Why forgive her, and not me?"

"Rachel, I just don't feel that way about you anymore," he explained, halfheartedly. He sort of still liked her, but he didn't think about it. Not with how much Quinn liked her, talked about her, and watched her. Finn started to watch things going on in glee, now that he had more time. He saw how Santana would watch Brittany, and how Quinn would watch Rachel.

"I get it," Rachel said sadly, "She _is _much prettier than me. I know I don't look like Santana, or even Brittany. I could never look as pretty as Quinn. She's the prettiest girl I've ever met, even prettier than most celebrities. She's the ghost of Grace Kelley,"

"Do you like her?" Finn asked.

"What?" Rachel looked confused.

"Well I mean, you're just talking about how pretty she is," Finn was almost hopeful that Rachel would say yes, or admit it. He thought of how Quinn's lips would curve up in a smile, and they would be free of this awkward and painful situation. Almost.

"Oh, you mean, Finn.. I'm straight," Rachel laughed lightly, "I believe Quinn is very beautiful, but only in a friendly way. That is awfully random Finn,"

"It's not! I mean, like, we should never assume someone's sexual orientation or whatever," Finn argued back heatedly.

"Quinn hates me, and bullied me for years Finn. Why in the world would I see her in a romantic light? I want to be her friend, of course. But…" Rachel trailed off.

"She was going through a lot," Finn tried to defend. But, he couldn't. He remembered what Quinn had done. The slushee's, the pictures on the bathroom walls.

"I know Finn, and that's why I forgive her," Rachel nodded, "I suppose that wouldn't keep me from pursuing a romantic relationship, I did have a fling with Puck. If I liked girls, she would be who I chose," Rachel shrugged, "But, I've never really thought about it,"

"Rach," he said, "Two things, you are just as pretty as she is," Rachel blushed, and he felt a tingle in his stomach. Yeah, he still kind of liked her, "Second thing, Quinn and I are together now, and I need you to like be my friend and respect that,"

"Finn," Rachel began.

"No Rach, you're better than this. This isn't because you aren't hot, trust me you are so hot. You're just too smart for everyone here. Just like Quinn. The only difference? She cared what people thought, and you didn't," Finn said, interrupting her.

"I can be your friend," Rachel said, "That's all I was going to say,"

"Thanks, because no matter what, we were always super good friends," Finn admitted.

"I actually think I may have met someone, anyway," Rachel tucked her hair behind her ears, "It's so confusing because I like you, and I like him as well,"

"Well, you'll get over me," Finn smiled sadly. He had loved her, and her talent. He would always love her voice.

"There is also one problem, it is Sam," Rachel admitted.

"Fuck, what is it with exes admitting stuff to me," Finn mumbled.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"That's tough Rach, Quinn's gonna flip," Finn admitted. He knew why, but she didn't.

"I know, but I do like him. We bonded after you and Quinn got together, and we actually have a lot in common," Rachel whined.

"Uh, are you two dating?" Finn asked.

"He's asked me out, but I've been hesitant. I would hate to lead him on, or cause any unwanted drama. Unlike you and Quinn, I do have some class when it comes to these things," Rachel sniffed.

Finn rolled his eyes, "Look, just date Sam. I'll talk to Quinn. We're like super close now,"

"I would assume so, since you two are dating," Rachel said carefully.

"Well I should go, Quinn's waiting by my truck probably, we have dinner plans," Finn shouldered his backpack and shut his locker.

Rachel smiled sadly up at Finn, "I'm glad you're happy,"

"Thanks, I want you to be just as happy too," Finn promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three months, and things were going fine. Rachel had backed off, because she had found Sam. They made an oddly good couple. Sam and Rachel sang so many duets, that the whole of glee club was getting sick of it. Quinn especially. She had gone on a rant in glee club about how they got all the solos, and duets. She had said, "I'm sick of watching Berry prance around the room, while we're stuck singing back up!"

Later, she had admitted that it hurt to see Rachel sing so many love songs, over and over again. Quinn's feelings certainly hadn't died down, even as Finn's had. He realized, Rachel was better off. She found someone who backed her up, and would probably follow her anywhere. Sam seemed super romantic like that. The bad thing was, Finn was falling for Quinn. She was smart, and super beautiful. She had applied to Yale, for early admissions, and even helped Finn fill out an application for a school nearby.

"That way we can stay together," she had said, "Be safe, and just, be there for each other,"

"You want me to go with you?" Finn asked.

"I want my best friend with me," she had confirmed.

Things were kind of looking up. Judy Fabray had backed off, and they were now pretty popular, shoo in for prom king and queen. He discovered that Quinn was even smarter than he thought. She had been tutoring him, so now he had a B average and was considering college, and a future besides running Burt's tire shop. Quinn was helping him believe in himself. And, he was helping her too.

"Just think about it, once we get to Connecticut, you can actually come out and date someone for like, real," Finn said, he was at Quinn's doing homework with her. They were up in her room, the door was open even though her mom wasn't home.

"Right," Quinn cleared her throat, "For real this time,"

"I know it's going to be hard to get over Rachel," Finn said, sympathetically.

"I know," Quinn said, "But, I will,"

"Maybe you should try like, dating outside of Lima?" he asked, "I mean, we can ask Kurt and Blaine to introduce us to some people around there. And Rachel probably knows _someone _ from her dance classes and,"

"Are you suggesting that I ask Rachel Berry to fix me up with a girl, and reveal to her that our relationship is a sham?" Quinn asked, sharply.

"I-I was just thinking of people I knew would be understanding," Finn admitted.

Quinn nodded, "You're right, she would be very understanding,"

Finn just shrugged, "But what about Kurt and Blaine? I know Blaine is part of this LGBT club, and I'm pretty sure it can be anonymous if you don't want anyone to know you're there. It's like a safe space, right?" Finn looked at Quinn hopefully, "Plus, they'd probably be more understanding of some of this stuff,"

Quinn actually looked like she was considering it, which surprised Finn.

"I suppose, we could talk to Kurt. But, what about you? There's _no one _that you like?" she nudged him and smiled softly.

"No," he said. Not anyone aside from her.

"Okay," Quinn sighed, "Maybe it would be nice to tell someone else about this. It's so weird hiding this from our friends," Quinn admitted.

Finn nodded, "Come over for dinner tonight, and we can all camp out in Kurt's room and just talk,"

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Please," Finn asked, "I just want to help,"

"Okay," Quinn nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ended up in the living room. His parents decided to go to Breadstix for dinner, and give the kids some 'alone time,' which seemed to work out just fine.

"So," Kurt said, as he sat back in the recliner, holding Blaine's hand, who sat on the arm, "What is it you two so desperately wanted to talk to us about?" he was smiling kindly, and his hands were folded in his lap.

"Uh well," Finn gulped, "Quinn has something she'd like to tell you,"

Now Kurt looked confused, he gazed at Quinn, "Are you pregnant?" he whispered, shocked.

"No!" Quinn exclaimed, quickly, "No pregnancies, I promise!"

"Okay," Kurt looked around, and then back at Quinn, "What is it? Are you okay?"

Quinn took a deep breath, "I wanted to um, tell some other people that I'm bisexual," Quinn said in a rush. Kurt just raised an eyebrow, similar to Quinn.

"Well, thank you for telling us," Blaine said, he was always super polite.

"I'it's just that, Finn and I aren't actually dating," Quinn explained further.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Finn agreed to be your beard?" he asked, fascinated, glancing at Finn.

"She's my friend dude, and it keeps her mom off her back," Finn defended.

"Always the hero," Kurt chuckled.

"But, uh… I like someone at school and it's kind of hard to get over her when I'm not dating someone. I don't want to date someone in Lima, or at least not at McKinley," Quinn continued on. Finn nodded, like this was the most important thing in the world. He could feel Kurt's questioning glances, as he focused on Quinn.

"So, you want us to fix you up with some girls?" Blaine finished, kind of bluntly, but in a really gentle voice.

"Yes," Quinn nodded firmly.

"And, you're okay with all of this Finn?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded, "yeah, it would make me feel a lot better to see her actively getting over Rachel,"

"So, do you want us to fix you up too?" Kurt asked. Quinn tensed next to him, and Finn wondered for a moment, if it was jealousy.

"Maybe," he said, Quinn didn't relax, in fact, he could see her jaw tensing.

"Alright," Kurt sighed.

Blaine just smiled, "This is an odd, but rather nice situation, isn't it?" he asked.

"What?" Quinn asked, sharply, she glared at Blaine who didn't react.

"Well, you just came out to two more people, and you are also ready to embrace the fact that you are attracted to women. This is actually great Quinn, a huge sign of self acceptance," Blaine explained.

Finn snorted, and Kurt just blinked a few times.

"Thanks I guess?" Quinn said, also unsure of what to say. Blaine reminded Finn of a motivational speaker who never shut off. He liked the guy, but he was really cheerful.

"You're welcome Quinn," Blaine said, smiling serenely.

"So, can I ask?" Kurt leaned forward this time, "Who is it that you like at McKinley?" his eyes were shining.

"Not any of your business," Quinn snapped.

"If I could guess, I would guess either Santana, Brittany, orrrrr… Rachel," Kurt whispered, leaning closer. Quinn's eyes widened and she stared at him for a moment, speechless.

"It doesn't matter," she said firmly. /

"No, it doesn't," Blaine nudged his boyfriend who looked guilty.

"No, please excuse me Quinn, someone as beautiful as you entrances my natural curiosity,"

"Sure," Quinn said.

Finn sighed, "So what should we do for dinner?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now it was the end of their junior year. They had won prom queen and king, it was prom night. Quinn was wearing a beautiful blue dress, and Rachel had suggested to Finn that he get her gardenias for her eyes. When he had told Quinn that, she didn't have a meltdown or look sad, she just smiled teasingly at Finn.

"Couldn't come up with it yourself?" she had a half smile on her face when she said it, as he presented it to her.

During their king and queen dance, she had rested her head on his shoulder, and breathed into his ear, "I've never been happier,"

"Not even if you were up here with Rachel?" he couldn't help but ask.

Quinn breathed again, "Not even then,"

It was then that Finn realized, he needed to break up with Quinn. He was falling for her, and hard. She was in love with another person, hell another _woman. _

The dance ended, and they were sitting in a quiet corner of the gym.

Rachel approached them looking just as beautiful in her pink dress.

"Congratulations you two," Rachel was beaming as she leaned in and hugged Quinn. Quinn smiled just as hard, and squeezed tight.

"Thank you Rachel, this has been a goal of mine for awhile," Quinn looked like her teeth would break, she was smiling so hard. But, she looked happy, and she squeezed Finn's hand with affection.

"I know, your campaign was so adorable," Rachel gushed, "Sam and I both voted for you,"

"That means so much to me, especially coming from you," Quinn reached out and took Rachel's hand, "I'm so glad you voted for me,"

Finn felt was he was pretty sure was jealousy, "Yeah, thanks Rachel," he said, curtly.

Rachel looked surprised at Finn's tone, but shook it off, "Well I should go to the bathroom, and then find my date," she let out a hesitant laugh.

"I was just about to go to the bathroom, I'll go with you too," Quinn got up, looking determined. Finn felt his stomach drop. Was this the moment she admitted to Rachel how she felt? Was this the moment she realized that she deserved better than a beard, and left him?

"Perfect," Rachel beamed again, holding out her hand. Finn watched in silence, unable to move, as Quinn grasped it, and they moved together. Yeah, he was losing Quinn. But then again, he never really had her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

QUINN'S POV:

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror, "What I'm about to tell you, may affect any future friendship," she admitted, turning to Rachel.

Rachel truly looked beautiful in all pink, with her hair piled on her head.

"You can tell me anything Quinn," Rachel said, "I know we aren't friends, and we have a habit of dating each other's boyfriends," Rachel said with a laugh, "But, I care,"

Quinn took a deep breath, and thought of Finn sitting in the gym, probably waiting for her.

"I like Finn," Quinn admitted. It felt good to say out loud. That she liked her, "beard," and that she was sort of over Rachel. Something about Finn, and his kindness, and how carefree he was… he reminded her of her best friend Brittany sometimes.

"I know," Rachel was confused.

"Let me start from the beginning," Quinn said. She explained everything, including her somewhat feelings for Rachel.

"Oh _Quinn, _I-" Rachel's lip was trembling, "I had no idea that you had feelings for me. I'm straight and… I'm so sorry," she truly sounded heartbroken.

"Rachel," Quinn let out a small laugh, "I said I had feelings, I've actually, well, gotten over them a little bit,"

"Oh?" Rachel asked.

"I said, I like Finn,"

"Finn, who's basically been your beard? For months?" Rachel asked, confused.

"I want him to know, but I'm so afraid to tell him," Quinn admitted, "I've really put him through a lot,"

"I would just be honest," Rachel said softly.

"I never thought we would be having this conversation," Quinn admitted.

"Does this mean, we might be friends now? After all, you can't say you don't like me?" Rachel chuckled, Quinn found herself chuckling along.

"I guess that this means, we're friends," Quinn conceded with a smile.

Rachel held out her hand, "Shall we go back out there?"

Quinn smiled, "I think that's a good idea,"

Her heart was pounding as she walked, hand in hand, with Rachel back to the gym. She smiled at Rachel who kissed her cheek. She noticed how her cheek heated up, but how her heart didn't race like it used to when Rachel would smile at her or acknowledge her. She looked over at Finn, who had a miserable look on his face.

"I'm going to tell him now," she whispered to Rachel.

Rachel just smiled, and pushed her in Finn's direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn spotted Quinn walking back into the gym with Rachel, and he watched as Rachel kissed her cheek. Quinn turned pink, but searched the gym until she met his gaze with a small smile. Soon, she was hugging Rachel, pulling her close. Finn knew there was no way that Rachel and Quinn were suddenly a thing. He knew that, but it still felt bad to see them so close. He knew though, no matter what, he'd be happy for her. But first, he had to break up with her.

Quinn was standing in front of him now, the smell of lilacs was overpowering, "We need to break up," he said suddenly.

Quinn just stood there, staring at him, "Why?" her voice was small.

"Because Quinn, I actually like you! I want you to be happy, but I really like you and it's hard to see you like someone else, when I'm so close to you," he admitted, "I just want a chance to move on,"

"Oh Finn," Quinn started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" he snapped.

"No, it is though," she said nodding. "Finn, I don't even like Rachel anymore,"

"Then what are we even doing?" Finn demanded.

"Finn, we're dating," Quinn said softly, "I like you Finn, I have for awhile. I stopped liking Rachel a long time ago. I just didn't know how to tell you,"

"Wait, what?" Finn was confused, because this sounded like good news.

"I like you," Quinn smiled.

"I like you too though," Finn said.

"So, let's just keep dating," she reasoned, "Only now, it's real,"

"It's real?" he asked.

"Yes," Quinn leaned in, and kissed Finn gently on the lips, "It's real this time,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Quinn had actually been dating for six months. They spent the summer with Rachel and Sam. Quinn and Rachel became best friends.


End file.
